Yu Yu YuGiOh!
by Technical Joe
Summary: Yami's alive, but is he able to get to his first Spirit Detective mission accomplished? *NEW UPDATE* Find out on CHAP. 6 of Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Intro

Yu Yu Yu-gi oh!:Introduction   
  


* * *

To start things off, I'm Yami Yugi but in this fic I'm just called Yami. I go Sarasaki Junior High. I'm the toughest guy around next to Joey Wheeler, who is the second strongest guy around. Now I know what you are thinking, this will be me playing the exact same episodes that's in Yu Yu Hakusho, but no, I'm not. The first will be similar but most of the storyline will be original. Don't worry, we keep the main parts from Yu Yu Hakusho in like the Genki tournament (aka Yugi tournament). To finish, I'm no duelist in this fic, just a fighter. Hey, it'll be fun to let the cards down and beat up a few bad punks. You'll see it's worth the while on Yu Yu Yu-gi-oh!.


	2. Yami's dead

Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!: Episode 1

* * *

  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Yu Yu Hakusho. Enough said. 

It's 11:00 am. Streets are crouded and buzy. With people walking up and down the street, you would think it is a weekend, but in reality it is a school day. As the cars zoomed up and down the block, a young child walks in the street after his beloved ball. Without any notice, a zooming car, going at a speed of 70 mph. No one sees, notices or pays any attention, but it happens. The car runs into not the boy but a teen. A teen, who of all people would never help anyone, saves the boy's life. The car comes to a stop leaving the young teen on the floor, dead. Who is this teen? This teen is Yami Moto, age 14.

"How the heck?" Yami thinks to himself. "That's definitely my body, but I'm still here. Why?" Yami says as he sees his body lifeless on the floor. He looks puzzled as he looks around. It's weird to anyone if you die and didn't see it coming, but who does? Yami gets in closer to see what has just happened.

The ambulance comes down the street to where the young boy and the dead teen lies. The men rush quickly to the two.

"The boy seems to be fine. He just has minor scratches and bruises," One of the men says. The other man checks for a pulse in the teen.

"I can't say he was just as lucky."The man by Yami's body says. The men places the lifeless body on a mat and carries it to the ambulance car.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going with my body?!"Yami says as he flies towards the men dragging his body away. "You know, now to think of it how this all happen in the first place?"Yami thinks to himself.  
  


* * *

Flashback

* * *

On the top of Sarasaki Junior High, Yami sat down thinking to himself about the day he's been having. He was mad, about school mostly, but who could blame him. Two of his teachers hated his guts, he always was sent to the office, and most of all, he had no actual friends except Tea. Things were looking downhill for him.

"Yami, Yami Moto please report to the principal's office immediately!" Said Mr. Takanaka over the speakers of the school. 

"Feh, that Takanaka doesn't know when to quit. If I don't come by the 50th time, you'll think he'll give up." Yami said as he laid down on the concrete floor. He looked at his Millenium Puzzle for a sec. He couldn't stop thinking of all the things that had happened to him for the past few days. Actually, this was the only day he went to school for the past five months! Soon, Tea came up to meet Yami. She had a worried look on her face since she hasn't seen him for the past five months. She walked up to him with a urgent sense in her walk.

"Yami, you know Mr. Takanaka was calling you for the past hour. Why don't you go down to see what he wants? He's really worried." Tea said to Yami. Yami stood up, walked over to Tea and said casually,"Tea, you know good and well what that son of a pharoah wants. He just can't deal with the fact that I like to wear black sleveless shirts to school rather than his crappy uniform." Tea, now infuriated by the comment, slaps Yami upside the head. "OUCH! What was..." Yami said before Tea interupted his ending. "Yami! You've been absent for five months! How do think I feel?!" "You know, you look a lot cuter when your not so angry?" 

Too infuriated to do too much else, Tea slapped him and walked off. "He hadn't changed a bit ever since he was four! Hmp!" Tea said to herself. Just then, two girls walked up to Tea.

"You're okay, Tea?" Said one of the girls nervously.

"Yeah? Why?" Tea asked the two of them.

"Well, I mean being around Yami like that. Doesn't he scare you?" Said the other girl. "No, he's not all that bad. Sure, he has a bad reputation, but he doesn't have any friends. He doesn't mean harm." "We've heard if you bug him too much, he'll just whistle and a whole gang of bikers will be on your tail." "Yami would never do anything like that." "Yeah, well, I think we'll know him more than you." The two girls walked off. "Yami," Tea sighed. 

Later that day, Yami felt like leaving in the middle of school since nothing at school caught his interest.

"Yami, Yami Moto, I know you're still here Yami Moto. Come to my office immediately!" Mr. Takanaka said over the speakers. Yami just walked ignoring the request. As he made to the front gate of the school, he was stopped by Mr. Takanaka. Yami turned around to meet Mr. Takanaka (not that he wanted to) and had a disgusted look on his face. He looked at Yami with a smile of relief in return. 

"Why didn't you come to my office today, Yami?" He said to Yami. "I just didn't feel like it. Have a problem with that?" "No, but you should really learn some manners" "Well, probably" "Let's shake on it, then." After shaking Yami's hand for a good twenty minutes, Mr. Takanaka found himself shaking toy hand, while Yami was already down the street. 

"Later, Takanaka!" Yami yelled while running down the street. All he could do now was see Yami run away. "That boy, honestly" He said to himself. He just sighed at the sight off his student running off. 

Now, it was almost midday. Yami walked down the busy street bored out of his mind. As he kept on walking, he saw that Joey Wheeler, a real "tough" guy, coming towards him with a few others.

"Well,"Yami said to himself cheerfully,"I might have some fun today after all."

(In Joey's usual tone of voice)"Hey ya, Yami, ready for me to clean your clocks today. I'm ready for you this time, punk." Joey said with confidence. He then grabs Yami and picks him up like a rag doll. Yami just looked at him unphased. "So, now what? What are ya going to do, Yam?" 

"Yeah, what now, little Yami?" Said one of Joey's pals. "Heh, THIS!!" Just then, Yami jumps out of his grip and punches Joey in the gut. Afterwards, he grabs Joey and throws him over his shoulder into a fruit stand. He looked over to the rest of Joey's gang with an mean stare. "Anyone of you wanna die? If not, you better leave." Yami said. Not long after those words, the rest of the gang went running. "I feel better now!" Yami said gladly as he continued to walk down the street.

He then stopped as a ball hit against his leg. To his surprise, ball belonged to a young 5 year old boy.

The boy walked up to Yami and said,"Um..Mister? Can I have my ball?" Yami just kneeled down and looked at him for a sec and then said,"Kid, you know it's dangerous to walk these streets. You could get yourself really hurt!" "Sorry." "Here." Yami handed the boy his ball back. "Now run along and don't cause anymore trouble, okay?" "'k." The boy then ran off. Crazy little twerp, Yami thought to himself. 

To Yami's surprise, the boy had gotten his ball into the street. The boy then walked after it. A car then came zooming down the street at a high speed towards the young boy. Yami was shocked and scared for what was going to happen!

"Look, kid! WATCH OUT!!" Yami shouted as he went after the boy. He managed to push the kid to safety, but, in the process, got killed by the car. 

* * *

"...and that's how I got...KILLED!? WAIT, I'M DEAD!?" Yami exclaims to himself. 

"That's does seem to be the case, doesn't it, Yami?" A mysterious female voice says to Yami. Yami turns around to find that that voice came from behind him. She didn't have an oar or broom, but only floated with a pink cloud (flying nimbus' sister, go figure). "W...W..Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Yami says to the lady on the cloud. "That's not important right now, but what is that you found out that you're dead. Now I can take you to the Great M." "The Great M?" "Yeah! Oh, me, I'm the Grim Reaper. The name's Ashezu! Nice to meet you!"   
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Great M's appearance

Yu Yu Yu-gi-oh!:Episode 2

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! and Yu Yu Hakusho. Never will. 

There are a few things I wanna say before we get started with Chapter 2/Episode 2. There will be a connection between both series. To start, the Millenium Items are in this fic. Second, some characters won't be substituted like Mr. Takanaka. The final thing I have to say is for Rnji and Mysterious A for pointing out that Ishizu was spelled wrong. With that out of the way, enjoy Episode 2 of Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!

"So, let me get this straight: you're the Grim Reaper, yet you're an attractive young lady?" Yami says in confusion.

"Yeah, silly! What were you expecting?" Ishizu replies. "Hello? The big, black coat, boney arms is what I had in mind." Yami says. He can't help the fact that she is so entergetic. "Oh, so you're Yami Moto, age 14." She says completely ignoring Yami's comment. Yami facefaults and nearly falls to the ground forgetting he is a ghost. Ishizu catches him out the air just in time. "You know, I'm not all that bad. Anyway, you want to see that boy you saved?" Ishizu asks him kindly, while he's held upside-down. "Sure, it wouldn't hurt." He says with just a little bit of interest.

The two spirits flies by the hospital to check on the kid that Yami saved. Yami looks through the window, which leads to the room where the boy is. 

"Well, I actually saved someone's life today. I'm happy that's he's safe now." Yami says.

"Yami, actually, you didn't save him at all." Ishizu says looking at her schedule book. Yami turns around, flies to her and yells,"What do you mean!? I pushed him..." She interupts him and shows him her schedule book. "Look here," She says, while pointing to the little boy's name,"If you didn't jump in after him, he would have just hurt his arm a bit and get the same small injuries as of now." "So, you're saying that my death.." "...yes,was in vain" To the comment, he facefaults once again and is saved by Ishizu again. "You're going to hurt yourself doing this all the time." She laughs. "How can I get hurt? I'm a ghost!" Yami exclaims angrier than ever. He started to act frantic, while Ishizu holds him by his leg. She sits there watching him make a fool of himself till it got to a point that Yami was tired. "Done now?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm done" "Now to the Great M we go!"

Ishizu jumps back on the pink cloud and zooms off with Yami hanging by the end of the cloud. This Great M must be someone big, Yami thought, He's probably some big offical buisness guy. In within an hour, the two of reached a castle-like palace. Ishizu and Yami goes through the door (being ghosts) and straight to the great M's room. "Ishizu here, could you let us in?" Ishizu says knocking the door.

"Who's with you?" A rather young voice says from the other side. "Yami, Yami Moto here" Yami answers. "By all means, come in, Ishizu and Yami" Yami opens the door. The room is pitch dark and Yami had no clue what their source of light is. "The light switch is on the left, Yami" The voice says. Yami blushes,"Oh, right." Yami turns on the light and looks to see his "big official buisness guy" is just a little official buisness kid. The Great M sits behind his desk and says,"Welcome, Yami! I'm the Great Mokuba! It's a pleasure to see you in person." Yami, dumbfounded by the boy, falls down and cracks up. "Wait, you...your the Great M? Your the Great Mokuba? This is nuts!" "Yes I am, but it's not like I have a pacifier in my mouth. Just listen, okay" "Fine, I'm all ears." "Well, I..." To Mokuba's surprise, Yami starts again laughing really hard rolling up and down the floor interupting his speech.

"Mokuba, don't mind him. He's just a bit nuisance." Ishizu sighs. Ishizu and Mokuba looks at each other and smiles. "YAMI MOTO!" They yell at Yami. With all the yelling, Yami gets excited and accidently hits a wall making a pretty big imprint. "Ouch." Yami says. "Yami, now listen. I have a mission for you to do. It involves your Millenium Item." "Yeah, what about it?" "I need you to get your Millenium Puzzle back, for one. Afterwards, I need you to find these three criminals: Ryou, Rex, and Maiko." 

* * *

Will he be able to find the three criminals, get back his life, and Puzzle? Read Chap. 3 to find out! 


	4. Yami's choice of life

Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!: Episode 3 

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho, k? 

Before we get started, I like to take the time to tell you that Ryou is Kurama, Rex is Hiei, and Maiko is Gouki. Also, I want to say thanks for all the reviews ^_^! I really like the support! One last thing is that I'm going to try to keep the grammar neat. I know how some of you like a fic nicely written and thought out. Now, on with episode 3. 

In Mokuba's palace

"Why in the world do _I_ have to do anything! Now, that I'm here, why don't you just put me in the Shadow Realm or something. Anyway, I'm dead to the world now." Yami says. He looks toward Ishizu with a constant, narrow stare. Ishizu can't help but laugh. "What's so funny? I'm dead, and all you can do is laugh?!"

"No, silly, you was brought up here just for that reason." Ishizu says. "You can get your life back since dying was a bit of a waste for you to begin with."

"I've decided, I want to stay dead. The teachers can rest their big mouths, and Joey don't have to worry about getting his butt kicked everyday."

"Why, Yami, plenty of people does care. You just need to take some time and look for sec. You'll find more people cares about you then you think. If you take my case I can give your life back, no prob." Mokuba says trying to make the best of the situation.

Yami just sits there listening to what Mokuba has to say. "You're done now, kid?" Yami replies smartly. 

"Why, what language at such a young age! You don't think the slightest bit that anyone cares anything for you?" Ishizu takes Yami by the hand. "You might want to reconsider. Follow me, this might just change your mind." With that in mind, Ishizu grabs Yami, runs to her pink cloud and rides it back down to earth with Yami holding on to the cloud for his dear "afterlife".

The two flies through the evening sky, while Ishizu keeps watch for their destination. Yami takes the sudden departure a bit uneasy. "Where the heck are you taking me? I already told you I want to stay DEAD! D-E-A-D, DEAD!" Yami exclaims as he flies through the air hanging to the cloud. Ishizu just smiles back at him. To her, there was no need for explanation of where he was going. In any case, when they get there Yami will fully understand.

"Here we are!" Ishizu says as she stops the cloud, but the sudden stop sends Yami flying across the town. "Whoops, sorry Yami!"

"I won't forget thiiiisss!" Yami exclaims while flying 200 mph through the air before dropping to the ground. Yami soon returns to Ishizu and smiles at her. "Ishizu?" He says.

"Yeah, Yami?" Ishizu replies with a smile. "WHACK" goes Yami's fist against Ishizu's head. Ishizu just sits there a bit watery-eyed and tries to take in what Yami just did to her.

"Please, DON'T EVER DO THAT! YOU NEARLY KILLED WHAT LITTLE IS LEFT OF ME!"

"Okay, *sniff* I'll keep that in mind, Yami"

"Anyway, why are we at my house?"

"This is your wake. There's certainly a lot of people to see you."

"Yeah, probably to just laugh and make jokes about me since I'm not alive anymore."

"Calm down, it'll be okay!" Says a girl not too far away from the house's doorway. A young girl is there next to her crying and yelling her heart out. There stood two of girls beside the weeping lass trying they're best to comfort her. Yami sits there in awe at the sight he's seeing. 

"Tea, she's making all that racket for me?" Yami says questionably.

Soon, a young teen around Yami's age comes to his household. He's held back by two of his own friends. The boy struggles to get past them crying softly. 

"Let me go! I'm not done with Yami! No, not yet!" Yells Joey as he struggles to get in the house. Many people looks at him and feels his pain.

"Joey, no! This is a place of mourning! We're not suppose to be here!" says the boys that are holding him back. 

"NO, NOT NOW! HE'S SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ME! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" Joey cries as he nearly punches the portrait of Yami he tried so hard to reach. "...for me." The two boys drags Joey back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Joey, well I'll be." Yami softly says.

"YYAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII!!!" Is what Yami hears from inside his house. He goes to check who's crying, but to his surprise it's his own grandfather. It is then Yami knew what he has to do.

"Ishizu?" Yami says almost crying.

"Yes, Yami?" She answers.

"I've decided. I'll take the criminal case in order to bring my life back! Seeing them like this just isn't right." 

"Well, let's go back then. You've made the right choice, Yami." 


	5. Verge of Revival

Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode 4 

* * *

Just before I start, I'll like to say that I'm sorry for the delay. I'm getting back to drawing manga. I'm not telling what is though. You'll find out if u email me, maybe. Now, here is Episode 4 of Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!   


Mokuba's Palace

  


"So, You'll take the job, eh? I mean is this what you really want?" Mokuba asks patiently. He looks at Yami seriously waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I do. Without living, no one I know would want to live themselves." Yami replies. 

"I knew you would agree. Now, take this card." Yami takes the card from Mokuba. Yami ponders a second to see what's going on.

"Not to be rude or nothing, but what the heck am I suppose to do with this thing?"

"Simple, ressurect yourself."

"I can? How can I, though? This card says 'Monster Ressurection'. I'm no freaking monster!" 

"Idiot, it's not for just monsters. If you want to get ressurected, you need a live human to give that card to your body. Since your not in human form as of now, you'll have to persuade someone you know into doing it. Oh, and don't worry too much, you're body is still at home in your bed. I've got Ishizu to keep the people from burying it." To Yami, this is easier said than done. His grandpa bets with duel monster cards all day, he don't have any actual friends except Tea, and the only other person he knows was Joey. Ishizu then gets an idea.

"How long is it till he can't be ressurected?" Ishizu asks.

"There is no limit. He has all the time in the world to get this accomplished." To the reply, Yami and Ishizu facefaults. They were actually worried they might not have any actual time on their hands.

"Either way, it's best to do this as quick as possible." Yami says with urgency. "So, what's your plan, Ishizu?" Ishizu ponders a bit to make sure what she thought might actually work. All of a sudden, she gets a light bulb over her head. (A/N: Can't anime characters have light bulbs too?)

"I got it! Just give me the card. I'll be right back!" She says. Soon enough, Yami hands her the card and flies on her pink cloud down to earth. Yami feels as though he has made the biggest mistake in his life. He carries a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Yami. Ishizu might seem crazy at times, but her intentions are always for good." Mokuba then just sits back in his big red chair as Yami sits on the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

"It wasn't that I gave Ishizu the card that got me worried, Mokuba. I'm worried about if my body is okay, is my Millenium puzzle okay. I'm worried on what everyone will think when I come back alive again."

"Hey, does your friend, Tea, miss you? How about Joey and your grandfather? Don't you think they would think nothing, but good thoughts of you?"

"I guess, since I did see them at my funeral. They all were sad to say the least." Yami moped his head lower. Mokuba comes up behind him and gives him a good whack behind the head. "GAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Yami holds his hands over the part where Mokuba whacked him.

"STOP YOUR WORRYING! YOU'LL BE BACK ON EARTH IN YOUR OWN BODY! YOU'LL BE MAKING THE PEOPLE WHO CARE MOST ABOUT YOU HAPPY! SO, PLEASE, GIVE THIS GRIEF OF YOURS A REST!" Mokuba takes a rest from yelling then talks again. "If they love you, they love you. No questions asked. If anyone going to hate you that's because they have always hated you. Don't feel as though your life is wasted because of a few measly setbacks. Just the life you have, again. Now, you have to get ready. You're going to be ressurected soon."

"Okay, fine, but promise me something though." Yami says as he stands up.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Could you please get a better outfit? I mean having a large purple hat that says junior isn't that appealing to girls let alone having a big purple robe to match the hat."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, Yami" Mokuba grinds his teeth at the thought. He thinks to himself "Why does this peanut for brains tell me what I wear is a mess. I mean, sure, I haven't had much luck finding girls but this is cool outfit. I just had to spend 1 pennie on it. Is that a deal or what? They said these outfits was made for little ingrats, whatever they are, but they sound cool and I like being a little ingrat."

Yami then sees that he's glowing. "What's going on? Why am I glowing?"

"Ishizu apparently found someone to ressurect your body and you're about to go back to your physical body. Well, I'll be seeing you, Yami."

"See ya, little Yahiko." He waves as he disappears in a flash.

Mokuba just sits there, dumbfounded to his comment. As stupid as it was, he sits down with a disgusted look on his face. He twitches,"Li..li...ttle?! YAHIKO!!?? I'M THE GREAT MOKUBA, YOU DIMWIT! MOKUUUBAAAAAA!!!" 

"Yami, Yami, Yami, wake up! Come on, I did this favor for you and all you can do is sleep?" A female voice says in his ear.

Yami then springs up from his sleep sweating. "Where am I? I'm alive?" "Is..is..that you.......Tea?" He sits up with a smile on his face.

Tea sits there crying. "I've missed you so much!" She goes to him and gives him a loving kiss. Tears pours down her eyes like rivers of flowing water.

Yami, a bit surprised to see her, draws some tears from his eyes as well. The two of them sits there. Not letting go of each other for a good twenty minutes. Yami then sees a closed envolope on his bed where he woke up. He thinks of leaving it alone till Tea leaves.

"Remember this, Yami, don't ever die without telling me. It's so hard to deal with this on my own. I want to be there for you. For now, I have to go. See ya at school." Tea says emotionally. She picks up her things and waves goodbye as she leaves.

It's evening, 9:00 at the latest. Yami sits in his bed, looking sad, but yet more happy then he's been in years. "I've got my body back, finally. Now, where's that letter?" He looks around and sees it landed on the floor. He picks it up and reads the cover of the envolope. "'From a dear friend to you.' Hm..I'm guessing it's from Tea." He opens the letter and reads on. "'Thanks for putting up with me that time. My acting skills aren't that great yet I try. Oh yeah, thanks for the kiss I needed that. Love, (censored only for Yami)' ..........WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!???" He facefaults to the ground with a really crazy look on his face as though he's seen a ghost. "Ishizu, who would of thought! Why that! I was having a moment, too!" While on the ground, he sees his Millenium Puzzle right next to him. Attached to the puzzle was the card, "Monster Ressurection". He picks up the card and the puzzle when he notices writing on the back of the card. He reads it. "'Please come back, Sincerely, Tea (A heart is drawn next to it).'" Yami drops a tear at the sight of those words. "Tea was here earlier. I knew it, even though I wasn't woke to see her. Only she could have wrote this, but now isn't the time to think about this. I need to find those criminals. It's late, but it's better that way. Now, if only I had a compass or something." He tries to search his room for any items that could help him out. He looks for any other clues left behind from Ishizu, but couldn't find a trace of anything. He then remembers something that Mokuba said earlier. "That's right! My Millenium Puzzle might help!" He then puts on his Millenium Puzzle and it starts to glow. "Okay, puzzle show me the way to Bakura, Maiko, and Rex! We don't have time to waste!" Sure enough, the puzzle pointed west, obviously, the direction they were in. Yami smiles. "My first mission as Spirit Detective, here I come!" 

* * *

Will Yami fulfill his mission as Spirit Detective? Will anyone freak since he's alive? Read the next Ep/Chap. to find out on Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh! 


	6. Living the Life

Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode 5

* * *

Okay, I know Jenna aka Kitty, I am jumping around the real episodes a bit much. I'll try to stick to the actual storline, but don't forget that I am trying to make the story more original rather than be bound to the exact story. Anyway, I really appriciate the fact that you enjoy it so far as well as all of the other devoted readers. E-mail me if you have any ideas to make this fanfic better. For now, read Episode 5 of Yu Yu Yu-Gi-Oh!

DISCLAIMER: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho nor Yu-Gi-Oh! because I don't really want to unless I'm paid big bucks for it ^_^!

"Yami, Yami Moto! Where do you think you're going?" Solomon asks. Yami turns around to face him, while sweatdropping to see that his Grandfather actually didn't act frantic to see him alive. Yami wanted to say something, but refused to do so at the sight of his Grandfather's sleepiness.

"He's all drowzy! To him, I'm just a figment of his imagination. Maybe I can just trick him into letting me go." Yami thought. Just then, Solomon Moto came up to Yami and pulled him by his ear. This was very painful for Yami because of Solomon's big hands squeezing his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Gramps! What's the deal!?" Yami yells.

"I'll tell you the big deal! You dying without telling me! I tell you when you die! Got that?!"

"Don't get in such a fix! I'm alive now!" Solomon rubs his eyes as if he can't believe what he's seeing for the moment. Yami sweatdrops once again to how Solomon acts. Quite frankly, Solomon was more likely waking up rather than just plainly rubbing his eyes.

"Yami? That's really you!? For real as in you are here in real life!?" He yells frantically. (A/N: NOW he's surprised!) He comes over to Yami and hugs him so hard that he slams Yami right into the bed, while he cries. "You're really back! I can't believe that Tea was right!"

"Tea? What did she tell you?" He questions Solomon.

"Well, she said that she was told in a dream that you would come back and that none of us should worry, because she firmly believed in you really coming back to life!"

"That explains it!" Yami thinks to himself. "Ishizu must have prepared them for my arrival and that's why my body is not buried along with my puzzle. Oh no, I almost forgot! Mokuba assigned me a mission!" Yami then starts running to the door just when Solomon stops him in his track by holding on to his ear. Yami could do nothing but stop running if he wanted to live.

"Yami, don't go. It's too late at night to be leaving. I need you to stay here, anyway. You have too much work to make up before you can go anywhere!" Solomon tells him.

"Oro?" Yami says hesistantly. "What kind of work?"

"Let's see." Solomon says as he pulls out a real long scroll of paper. Yami drops his jaws at the sight of the large, and I mean LARGE list Solomon planned. "You have to...wash the dishes, take out the garbage, do make-up homework, buy me more rare duel monster cards, buy the groceries, clean the house, write a threatening letter to the president, go to school, organize the shelf, tell the guy down the street to stop saying "Can you hear me now? Good!", pay the bills, cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner, record all the episodes of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?", Sue any other show that mainly deals with monsters (A/N: no offense, I actually like watching other shows dealing with monsters from time to time), join the NBA, eat your vegetables, get a girlfriend *cough*Tea*cough*, buy each issue of Shonen Jump when it comes out, never sign up to do a Mentos commercial, and that's just about it!"

"I guess I better get started tomorrow, right?" Yami says in disappointment.

"That's absolutely right!"

So, it takes poor Yami a good week before getting the whole list done. The hours seem like days and the days like weeks. By now, anyone that's human would know how exhausted Yami feels right about now.

It's the eighth day since Yami lived again. Yami sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes slowly. Before he was able to get out of bed, he sees Solomon Moto by his bedside crying.

"Oh, Yami, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up again! Please don't leave me!" Solomon cries.

"Gramps? Isn't this the eighth day you've done this? I'm not going anywhere." Yami says a bit annoyed.

"I know but..*sniff*..but, WAAAAH!!" Solomon sits there crying. The reason? It's pretty obivious. Yami gets up, puts on his clothes: a white shirt, a purple thin jacket used as a cape with long boots.

"Gramps, I have to go. See ya around."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out. Don't worry, I'll be back!"

"Just be careful. I don't want you to die again."

Yami smiles. "I won't let you down." With that, he went out the door down the street. "This is strange, I remember I had to do something. It was something important. I guess it doesn't matter that much. Well, I know it'll come to me. I'm just glad I'm alive again!"

He passes by a store and then stops for a second. He notices that he sees a couple of school street punks that he have seen before. He noticed one in particular.

"Weevil?" Yami thought to himself. "That bug freak is in there with what looks a gang." He search his pockets for any items to use for cover-up. He searches and searches till he finds a pair of glasses. 

"Man! Well, it's all I have to work with. I just hope they don't see who I really am." Yami thinks to himself. He walks inside the store and takes a seat across the room from the gang. He picks up the newspaper on the table to cover up his hair from being noticed.

"Hey boss, when do you think that punk is going to come with those Duel Monster cards, huh?" Says one of the guys at the table.

"In due time, my friend, in due time! He'll be back if he wants to see his beloved ever again!" Says Weevil.

"I just can't believe that a wimp like him even became king of this turf. If that Moto kid was still alive, I don't think we would have taken over."

"Well, there's no need to talk about the dead. He gone so he's none of my concern right now.

Soon, Joey Wheeler, the "punk", holding a bag along with two of his friends beside him. He and his pals walks up to Weevil, who's sitting at the table. He stands there nervously waiting for any comments from Weevil. 

"Well? Did you get, oh, I mean steal what I told you?" Weevil asks.

"Yeah, Weevil, I did." He says as he slams the bag onto the table, "It's the limited bug edition you asked for as well!" Weevil takes out the pack and sees paper attached to it. He gets a bit angry when he sees this.

"Oh, really? I never knew reciepts were passed out for stealing!" Weevil yells as he crumples up the reciept. Joey leans towards him mad is ever.

"It's against my code, okay!? I don't like to steal, it just doesn't feel right, got it!?" He yells.

"Sit." Weevil says coldly.

Joey and his friends just looks dumbfounded and yells, "What did you say!?"

"YOU HEARD ME! SIT! If not, well, you know what happens!" Joey feels scared now. He trembles and falls to his knees. "Yes! YES! Beg for forgiveness like the dog you are!"

"Anything! Jus..Just don't hurt her!" He says pleading.

"Hm...whoever this girl is must be really important to him." Yami thought to himself.

"Speaking of dogs, I just want to know why he's acting so upset over a stupid dog."

"No! Don't you dare hurt Red Eyes!" Joey yells.

"Eh?" Yami says, while facefaulting. (A/N: You might see Yami facefa a lot of this!)

"Wheeler, if you really want your dog back you'll have to follow me! This WILL be the last chance to save your precious Red Eyes!" Weevil says with a slight smirk. Joey looks determined and teary eyed at the same time at Weevil.

"Fine! Just keep your end of the bargain, will ya?" Joey says. With that, they all left the building with Yami trailing behind so he could not be seen.

"So, they think that they are going to make a fool of Joey except me has another thing coming!" Yami says to himself with a smirk.

They all stop at an abandoned work site full of wooden planks and many tools. It's fresh afternoon as Weevil and the others pulled out Joey's dog to him. Joey sweats as he sees Weevil's evil clutches holding his beloved dog. As the dog barked up a storm, Weevil confirms Joey's final test.

"Now, Joey, if you really care for your dog, I want you to do this one last thing and do it right! I want you to beat up on the two friends of yours, or say good-bye to Red Eyes!" Joey winces at the thought of even hurting his friends, one of them being Tristan. He turns around the both of them still thinking of his honor code he lives by.

"Joey, it's okay, man. We'll take the blows for you if it means getting back someone so precious to you. We'll just pretend Weevil is hitting us and we'll get him back later!" Tristan says boldly.

"Tristan, I can't do that to you. It's just plain wrong." Joey cries.

"HURRY UP ALREADY! DO IT NOW!" Weevil says.

"...." Joey just couldn't do it. He fell to the ground.

"Grrrr! I had enough! PUPPY, YOU'RE TIME IS UP"

In a split second before he could stab the dog, Yami jumps in at lighting speed and grabs the dog out of Weevil's hands.

"Hi." Yami says. Now, everyone there is stunned. Knowing that he was supposed to be dead, they didn't really know what to expect. 

"Y..Yami?" Joey says astonished. "Is that really you there!?"

"In the flesh, Joe." He says with a wink and smirk. "Now, to take care of these guys once and for all!"

"Let's get him!" Says one of Weevil's men.

"Yeah!" The rest of the gang responds. They all now go after Yami, Joey, and Joey's friends. Yami takes on two guys. (A/N: Finally! I can write a decent fight scene!)

"So, you want to fight, eh?" Yami says. The one of the guys try to punch Yami. Yami easily ducks and punch the guy in the gut. The second guy comes from behind to jump on him, but Yami just kicks him in the chest and gives him a nice uppercut to the chin. "Heh, that was easy enough. Hey! Joey, catch!" Yami says as he throws the dog to Joey. Joey catches his pup and looks puzzled.

"What to do now, Moto?" Joey asks.

"You keep those guys buzy! I got go after Weevil!"

"Alright, but be careful"

Soon enough, Weevil, in the midst of the action, tries to run away. Yami, clearly understanding his motives, quickly runs after Weevil. As they run, Yami manages to chase him to an alleyway. Without anywhere to run, Weevil finds himself backed up against the wall.

"So, there's nowhere else to run, Weevil just give up already! Heck! I'm surprised you got to rule this turf! Gotta hand it to ya for making it this far, but making a fool of Joey was far across the line for you!" Yami says to Weevil coldly.

"You'll never take me alive!"Weevil yells as soon as he tries to escape.

"Shut up and stop running, moron!" Yami says as he grabs Weevil and punches him out cold. All of a sudden, Yami sees a little monster come from his mouth. "Gross! What the heck is that?"

"Hey, you can see me!?" Says the little monster.

"Uh, I'm not suppose to? You're clear as day!"

"Well, see ya! I don't want to get clobbered again." He then jumps around trying to run away just to be caught just in time by Yami.

"Aren't you a little fast one." Yami mocks.

"You..you caught me! NO one has ever caught me!

"There's a firs for everything, bub."

"That was a impressive display, Yami!" says a voice from inside the alley. From the darkness, a lady in a covering cape and hood. A kind of thing that the Grim Reaper would wear.

"Hey, who are you and how do you know my name?" he asks, while holding the demon in his hand.

"After all this time you don't recognize me? I'm Ishizu, you goof!" Ishizu laughs as she takes off the costume. "That there is one of the most wanted demons in the spirit world. We tried months just to track him down. Oh, don't forget about your mission as Spirit Detective."

"Spirit Detective? That's a fancy title. Wait! Ah, I remember what I forgot. I AM Spirit Detective!" Yami yells.

"Yami, come on! Mokuba is waiting outside!" With that in mind, that go outside the alley to see Mokuba's image standing in front of them.

"Hey, I love to see that you caught one of most trecherous villians! Remember, you still have that other mission." Mokuba says to Yami.

"I know already. When do I start?"

"I suggest.....now. Yeah, now will be the perfect time!"

"NOW!? Why the rush?"

"Well, you see. Shadii, the overseer of Spirit world has two of his Millenium items stolen. One other Millenium item remains, but that's the one that's most important of all!"

"It's best you get started, Yami. If you need any help, call us." Ishizu says as she flies off on her cloud. "We'll, be watching you!"

"Yeah, see you later, Yami." Mokuba says as he waves and smiles. As he walks away, Yami says his good-bye.

"Good-bye, little Washu!" Yami says as he waves.

"ggrrrRRRRRRRRRRR! THAT IDIOT!"

"Hahahaha, ah, I love messing with that kid. Now it's time to go. I really have no time to waste. Time to find those three FOR REAL!"

* * *

Sorry for not exactly keeping my promise, but I'm trying. This was original enough, right? Anyway, Read and Review! Also, if got some time on your hands, I have a Sequel to my Dragonball Z/Pokemon Crossover: Team Rocket meets Ginyu and Saiyaman. I don't really want too many flames though. Until again, bye! 


End file.
